


湿潮

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	湿潮

1.

 

林乐杰记忆中人生的开端位于2001年的夏天。

 

他四岁，小屁孩一个，父母把他丢在外婆身边，大半年不见踪影。他每天除了吃和睡就是疯和玩儿，活得像外婆养在池子里的那条橘色小鱼，天与地四四方方就那么大，世界在他眼里不过是个光斑似的圆。等到了日子他就得被放生，带着寄托的愿望一口一口咽着浑浊的湖水游往压根儿看不清周遭环境的前方。按理说很少有人能对四岁的事儿记得那么清晰，但四岁这个节点对林乐杰来说实在是太重要，他逼不得已得记住，就算长大了以后他试过许多方法让自己忘记，到最后这段记忆都会像嵌在他房间里的两层窗户一样透亮。

 

那大概是他第一次被撂在外婆家——地图上要翻看几十遍才能找到的小城市——他不知道自己什么时候才能回到父母身边，当然那时四岁的他也没多余的心思去思考这个问题。外婆半夜三点在他喊饿的时候爬起来给他泡淡黄色包装的饼干，在他摔倒了哭得撕心裂肺的时候拍打绊倒他的台阶，于是他就迈着自己肉乎乎的小脚一步一步跑向外婆怀里，把那栋有着水池和小院的房子当成自己的家。

 

台式风扇架在距离床沿不远处的凳子上机械地挪动头颅，盛夏除了热，还有大雨来临前风扇无法消解的湿潮。四岁的小孩不能感知更多，只知道未拥有凉席隔离的床单像要黏在身上挤出水珠似的难受，哪里都湿哒哒，就连他睡前闭上眼睛时透过窗户看到的隔壁家院墙也被潮气染深了砖石。

 

洪天逸和雨水一起来的。

 

睡到下午三点醒来上厕所的林乐杰揉着眼睛被楼下电视机里的声音吸引，后来的回忆中这个声音带上了一重重电流声再也无法修复，外婆跟陌生的女人和洪天逸坐在客厅里的沙发上，闷热的风从窗外吹进室内，雨珠刷刷下落拍打着玻璃，沙发最边缘，洪天逸正趴在扶手上去摸龙血树的叶子。

 

看到他走下来，外婆和女人都愣了愣，只有洪天逸坐正了身体，紧紧盯着他，好像是要从他的脸上寻找些什么重要的反应一样。

 

外婆先笑了，女人表情变得有些尴尬，接着揪了一下洪天逸的耳朵责怪道：“原来你刚才是去干这事儿了，皮死了你！快给乐乐道歉！”

 

小时候的洪天逸眼睛肿肿的，笑起来直接就变成了一条小缝，傻乎乎地望着他笑，门牙还掉了一颗：“对不起啊，乐乐妹妹。”

 

外婆笑出了声，女人无奈地推了一下他的头，连声对外婆说着对不起，外婆摆手说没事，林乐杰回过头，即使看到了镜子里的自己也不懂洪天逸为什么要道歉为什么要笑。

 

2001年七月，夏天终于放肆地出现在这个被大气包裹的梨形体中，让所有的一切被湿热的空气浸渍。除了拖着长长屁股笨重的黑色电视机里轰隆隆重播着举国欢庆的声浪，还有七岁正在换牙的洪天逸给脸上睡出一道道红痕的林乐杰扎了两个上翘的小辫子。

 

2.

 

初见似乎奠定了洪天逸和林乐杰之间复杂关系的基础。洪天逸常常跟林乐杰回忆，说那个时候林乐杰就像个乖乖的洋娃娃一样挂在他身上叫他“天逸哥哥”，林乐杰做出一脸嫌弃的样子，他们并肩躺在林乐杰铺了凉席的单人床上，分享着老旧的台式风扇扇出的热风和摆头时的阵阵嗡鸣，林乐杰翻身骑在洪天逸身上掐他的脖子，愤怒地质问：“是不是还他妈趁机叫我‘妹妹’？”

 

林乐杰的小手在洪天逸这儿向来没什么力气可言，洪天逸却爱装出一副被掐疼的样子来哄他，一边喊着“乐乐妹妹要掐死你的好哥哥啦”，一边伸手摸上穿着宽松背心的林乐杰被凉席压出了凹凸印痕的手臂。林乐杰立即改为捂他的嘴，他就伸出舌头舔舔咸涩的掌心，林乐杰跟炸了毛的猫似的缩回手，再往他身上嫌恶地把口水抹掉。

 

男孩子在某个稚嫩的年纪总会心甘情愿地当大哥哥的小跟班，12岁之前，林乐杰崇拜极了这位隔壁家的哥哥，就算老是被叫“妹妹”，他也一直愿意跟着洪天逸跑。亲人和玩伴是完全不同的两个概念，后来林乐杰想想，这也许是他的人生中最快乐的一段日子。他有愿意包容他一切乖张和任性的亲人，也有陪他一同惹祸一起承担责任的玩伴，所以他不能没有亲人，也不能没有玩伴。

 

可万事万物都是一个得到与失去的循环，林乐杰12岁还没从“小学生”称呼中走出来的时候，15岁的洪天逸已经在操场上偷偷牵了女同学的手。

 

女孩的手软软的，像一块在掌心里的嫩豆腐，洪天逸不太敢用力，害怕一握就会碎掉。林乐杰的手也是这样。小屁孩体寒，手心有些凉，握得久了就出一层薄汗，湿润的在掌心晕染，他拉着林乐杰爬树，拉着林乐杰翻越他们两家之间的院墙，那么小那么柔的一双手，洪天逸知道自己除了给予必要的保护之外无论如何都不能握得太紧。

 

然后洪天逸早恋的事儿就被他妈妈发现了，跟每个家庭发现早恋的结果没什么两样，母子俩大吵一架后叛逆期自以为成熟的小孩固执地想要离家出走。林乐杰捧着外婆刚买的一小盆杏子站在门外听到了门内激烈的争吵，杏子泛着水润的光泽，浅橘黄色的果肉看起来诱人品尝，林乐杰偷偷吃了一颗，又酸又甜的口味刺激着味蕾，他刚把杏子咽下去，洪天逸就气势汹汹打开门与他打了个照面。

 

洪天逸大概愣了几秒钟，也许三秒、也许五秒，但都不重要，重要的是洪天逸最终选择擦着林乐杰的肩膀离开，好像永远也不会回头。

 

12岁不知天高地厚的小孩，突然有了即将失去什么的自觉，林乐杰开始害怕，他怕黑但此刻对他来说更加恐惧，他想原来四散着未知事物的黑夜跟现在一比根本算不得什么。洪天逸骑上了单车泄愤似的蹬得飞快，他抱着杏子在后面追，一直一直跟着洪天逸跑，就像漆黑的夜晚隔壁洪天逸卧室里吸引着他目光的白色灯光，然后他感受到了体力的流失和传上嗓子眼儿滚动的铁锈味，他大喊一声：“天逸哥哥你不要我啦！”接着一头摔倒在路边。

 

小盆倒扣着砸向地面发出一声闷响，杏子轱辘轱辘地滚落一地，他连洪天逸的背影都看不到了。长大以后每每回忆起来，林乐杰都觉得自己当时摔倒的样子实在是傻逼极了，比洪天逸撂了单车急匆匆跑回来抱起他的样子都要傻逼。他们出了汗，彼此的呼吸黏腻急促，洪天逸抱着他的时候沾在他手臂和腿上的泥土蹭了洪天逸一身，两个人就都变得脏兮兮。

 

跌倒了有人抱着大概是世界上最幸福的事，林乐杰的记忆中有两个人曾这样对他，一个是他的外婆，另一个就是傻逼洪天逸。

 

只不过后来林乐杰学会了自己爬起来往前跑，漫无目的地跑。他人生路上摔了不止一次，表面上那看起来与这一次没什么不同，但本质上天差地别，外婆不会再出现哄着他责怪绊倒他的台阶，他的前路也再没了洪天逸。

 

女人坐在沙发上不停地落泪，她崩溃地朝洪天逸喊你要去哪里啊，我只有这一个儿子你要去哪里。外婆拍着她的背安慰，而洪天逸单膝跪在林乐杰的面前抬起破皮受伤的腿一言不发地给林乐杰擦药，微微鼓起脸颊小心地往伤处吹气，林乐杰不知道自己能做什么该做什么，只能紧紧攥着洪天逸的衣袖。

 

很多年后林乐杰也明白了，其实人该失去的总会失去，无所谓攥得紧不紧。

 

3.

 

那个夏天过后，林乐杰被接回了母亲所在的城市念中学。这个年纪往往没什么选择的自由可言，外婆说好，洪天逸说可以，这件事自然没了商量的余地。从此以后他跟洪天逸的见面就被框在了寒暑假那段日子。

 

夏季的最末端，热度未能降下分毫，洪天逸家门口的墙角处因为长久的潮湿生出了一片嫩绿色苔藓，那天空气中又是涌动的闷热，没有太阳，只有灰蒙蒙的天空延伸至远处同样低矮的房屋中，不多时就下起了蒙蒙的小雨，很细很细，轻飘飘的，也许风一吹就会飘向另一块地界。

 

洪天逸跟雨水一起来的。

 

车厢里同外面一样都是窒息的潮气，林乐杰攥着手指打赌自己回头能不能看见洪天逸，他忘记自己数了几个数，也许是三个、也许是五个，跟那天离家出走的洪天逸擦过他肩膀前呆愣的时间差不多，他回过头，后车窗已经有雨点滴在透明的玻璃上，洪天逸像是从身后无边无际昏暗的天色中溶出来的一样，他骑着单车，脸上没有什么表情，像在固执地追寻一个遥远的彼岸。

 

这么做没有任何的意义，林乐杰知道，因此洪天逸不会不知道。但如果当初洪天逸哪怕表达出一点儿不情愿的意思，他也会撒泼打滚儿地要求留下来。

 

所以说，洪天逸这人真的太他妈狗了。比他大了三岁，照常没点儿屁用。这是林乐杰后来才想到的。可是如果分岔路出现的这一天他们选择另一条，事情会不会变得不一样？

 

林乐杰觉得不会，谁的路都是纵横交错的横亘着一条又一条岔道口，选了一个又一个，彼此排列组合构成了无数种未知的人生，无论过程包含着怎样光怪陆离的场面，最后的结局总是以分离为节点的覆灭。他成了灰，洪天逸成了灰，四周没人记得的一切都成了灰，最终归于天地和尘土，到那时才拥有了真正的自由。

 

可能洪天逸那天就是这么想的，书上说单亲家庭的小孩儿早熟，因此成熟一点的洪天逸用最没用的方式看着林乐杰走，然而12岁的林乐杰却没有那么多乱七八糟的考虑，小孩子的目光总是执着于眼前，就像路灯下在脚底盘成一圈的影子。

 

底端长了小撮野草的电线杆在林乐杰的视线中一根一根倒退，拉紧的黑色电线上挂着一颗颗圆润的水珠，就像洪天逸下颌滚落的汗水和雨水的混合物。雨点越来越密集，车速也越来越快，林乐杰看着他们之间的距离越拉越远，最后洪天逸变成小小的一点被车窗和雨滴晕开变成了模糊的形状。

 

他想起自己跟个傻逼似的边跑边对洪天逸喊，然后狠狠地摔了一跤，这次轮到洪天逸来追他，结局并没有比上次更好。

 

他能留住洪天逸，洪天逸留不住他。

 

林乐杰的眼泪就随着雨水敲在车窗上留下的一道道划痕落下来，妈妈安慰他，告诉他再过几个月他又能见到外婆了，叫他安心读书。陌生的嗓音不能安抚他分毫，那个时候开始，林乐杰知道了自己真正的归属在哪里。

 

4.

 

等到林乐杰到了洪天逸这个年纪的时候，他已经混成了校霸。洪天逸的15岁充斥着母亲的唠叨和越发加重的课业，而林乐杰的15岁有落在自己或者别人身上的拳头以及穿透耳朵造成了贯穿伤的耳钉。国外的父亲见不过几面，母亲似乎也更爱惜工作，把陪伴当做一个普通物件的父母给了他任性的资本，于是他有了花不完的零用钱和喊一声就能跟在他身后气势汹汹的兄弟。

 

他几天换一个女朋友，最长记录的保持者是一个笑起来眼睛弯弯的女孩儿，她给林乐杰告白时，林乐杰正咬着一根棒棒糖坐在操场的双杠上居高临下的和人聊天。女孩抬起头来，刺目的阳光让她看向林乐杰的时候需要不自觉地眯起眼睛。身边的朋友调笑她，不怀好意叫她眯眯眼妹妹，林乐杰却跳落在地面一言不发地搂着她去往别处。

 

暑假到来的前一天，感情也随之结束。林乐杰弄不清为什么。女孩儿几乎没有缺点，可可爱爱的像只小兔子似的跟着他。因此如果非要找一个理由的话，那只能归咎于洪天逸。暑假到了，他得去找洪天逸，所以他要分手。逻辑清晰条理清楚，林乐杰恍然大悟，这大概是唯一一条解答。

 

事情就是在那个暑假才变得不一样的。

 

回到外婆家那天林乐杰特地没把自己的刘海跟往常一样翻上去，这样一来，中学快毕业的他看起来跟个小学生没什么两样。刚升上高三的洪天逸放假晚，林乐杰回到外婆家里时没见着他，心里还有点失落。但等待的过程也不是那么难耐，他跟着外婆坐在院子里摘豆角，掐头去尾再把边缘的细线扯干净，他在家里没干过这些活儿，外婆夸他做得好，他说那我将来就当厨子去，外婆说行啊，你活得开心就行。

 

开心就行，人生其实也就这么回事儿。

 

说完这话，他听到隔壁的响动，还有洪天逸喊的一句：“妈我回来了。”

 

林乐杰天马行空地想，时间什么时候能停一停啊。停在他听到洪天逸声音的这一刻，停在他满心焦急的期待被填满的这一刻，这样他的开心就能和永恒接轨。

 

“乐乐回来了，刚还找你呢。”林乐杰听到洪天逸的妈妈说话。

 

用不了五秒林乐杰就看见他家门口探了颗脑袋。

 

两个青春期的少年几乎每一次见面都会发生些改变，洪天逸眉眼都长开了，肩膀也比之前宽了不少，但有一点洪天逸没变过，那就是他一直一直比林乐杰高五厘米。

 

“我看看乐乐妹妹长高了没有？”

 

哦对了，还有一点，嘴贱也没变过。

 

林乐杰抓了一把豆角佯装要朝洪天逸扔，最后也只是吐了吐舌头。

 

洪天逸走进来，林乐杰坐着小马扎只到他腰部，他就可劲儿揉着林乐杰的头发，林乐杰也不反抗，习惯了似的手上动作不停，又摘了几根豆角。原来世界上敢揉林乐杰头发的人是真实存在的。这要是给林乐杰那帮兄弟看看，准得惊得眼珠子都要掉下来。

 

第二天还得上学去，洪天逸没跟林乐杰多聊。林乐杰晚上回了屋把外婆抱来的凉席铺好，然后打开那台风扇一边吹着风一边推开窗去看洪天逸房间透出来的灯光。

 

虫鸣喧噪，树叶被风吹得刷刷响，没过多久洪天逸也打开窗户，挑眉笑着对他勾了勾手。

 

他回了一个鬼脸，一把拉上窗户，坐在床沿拿起他房间的漫画书随意翻看，嘴角却在上扬。

 

洪天逸没放假那阵儿，林乐杰天天晚上在洪天逸学校门口等。校外停放着密密麻麻的一排排车子，他找到洪天逸的就坐在车后座，跟认主的小猫一样乖巧。用不了多久洪天逸跟同学说说笑笑地从学校里出来，从涌动的人潮中被释放，停车处昏暗，只能依靠着校门口的羸弱灯光，林乐杰又长得精致，瘦瘦小小的，洪天逸的同学第一次看见穿着白T恤和短裤的林乐杰时还以为是洪天逸交了个走中性风的小女朋友。

 

“你看，不怪我，谁都把你当妹妹。”骑车的洪天逸不忘扭头回来调笑林乐杰，“你再叫一声天逸哥哥给我听呗。”

 

林乐杰回了他俩字：“滚蛋！”

 

歪歪曲曲的小路在两个人笑闹声中逐渐被拉长，他们路过的房屋和高楼灯光正在一盏一盏的熄灭。林乐杰总有许多愿望，实现了的、没实现的，奇幻的、诡异的，但现在他希望的是这条路能够没有尽头，让时间和空间交叠着向无限的方向延展，而他就能一直一直抱着洪天逸的腰坐在车子后座，再没人能取代他的位置。

 

洪天逸暑假正式开始的第一天，林乐杰还是叫了“天逸哥哥”。

 

一整天他们都待在一起，在另一座城市整天不着家野得要命的林乐杰，现在乖乖地留在洪天逸的房间让洪天逸教他弹吉他。洪天逸问他为什么要学，林乐杰说还能为什么，泡妹啊，洪天逸不信，说你自己就是妹妹得等着别人来泡，林乐杰就抬脚踹洪天逸的小腿，他说，谁啊，谁敢，洪天逸笑弯了眼睛说，你的好哥哥我啊。林乐杰气得耳朵绯红，脖颈都粉了，洪天逸拿着拨片轻轻扫了一下琴弦，心情大好的样子。

 

嘴仗打了好几轮，林乐杰终于肯盘腿坐在床沿看着洪天逸弹琴，窗外是被阳光照射得白灼的房檐和地面，所有的一切都是滚烫热烈的。蝉鸣伴着乐声，以及风扇转头时发出的阵阵嗡鸣，洪天逸偏头看看琴弦，刘海细碎地落下来，嘴里哼着早些年的民谣，在声音细化成空气中漂浮的水分和微尘后，他深深望进林乐杰的眼底。

 

晚上林乐杰睡在洪天逸房间，和他的房间差不多大，林乐杰大字型趴在床上占了洪天逸的床位。洗完澡的洪天逸擦着头发出来，毫不留情地给了林乐杰屁股一巴掌。

 

林乐杰弹了一下，脸埋进枕头愣是没挪窝。

 

“装死是吧。”洪天逸故意往林乐杰腰间摸，林乐杰怕痒，招架不住地求饶。松松垮垮挂在身上的小背心也落下了肩膀，他赶紧往里面挪了挪。

 

其实洪天逸挺喜欢跟林乐杰一块儿睡的，林乐杰体温要低一点，夏天抱着凉凉的很舒服，他把自己热乎乎的手贴上林乐杰的肚子，这里皮肤暖了就换一个地方接着暖，没一会儿林乐杰就烦躁地推开他说热死了。

 

“嫌热你还来跟我睡。”洪天逸就爱逗口是心非的林乐杰。

 

林乐杰气呼呼地转过身背对他：“我给我外婆省电。”

 

洪天逸就笑，单手支撑着头把温热的气息都留在了林乐杰的后颈，林乐杰看不到，但痒的要命，腰眼儿一阵酸软。他下意识地缩了缩脖子，正要回头被洪天逸握住了肩膀。

 

手心滚烫的温度覆盖住他圆润的肩头，他察觉到洪天逸的胸膛已经贴上了他的后背。睁开眼望着漆黑一片的室内，正对着他的是洪天逸斜放在书桌旁的吉他。沉稳的呼吸有规律地落在耳后，但他的心跳却跟他弹出第一串音符一样乱七八糟。停在肩膀上的手出了薄薄的一层汗，接着便与他分离，向上轻轻拨弄了一下他的耳垂，他想要转过身，洪天逸阻止了他。

 

“别动，”洪天逸的声音很柔，就像一阵阵吹拂进来的热风。“打耳洞了？”

 

“嗯。”他应了一声。

 

又是一阵沉默，洪天逸的手抚摸着他的耳钉，不可避免地与耳垂摩擦。

 

“挺漂亮的。”洪天逸说。

 

林乐杰还是转过了身看着洪天逸，一半清冷的月光落在他脸上，照出了他皮肤嫩白的颜色和颤动着浓密的眼睫，他的眼睛在黑夜中越发清澈，洪天逸看着他，又说了一遍：“挺漂亮的。”

 

于是林乐杰在刹那间从头热到了脚。

 

洪天逸的眼神太认真了，认真得不像是在说他的耳钉。

 

在发觉洪天逸的眼神即将选择逃离的那一刻，林乐杰用自己的手臂圈住了洪天逸的脖子，软软的在后颈交扣。

 

其实洪天逸能挣脱的，而且毫不费力，但他没有，因为林乐杰的嘴唇动了动，寂静的周遭放大了林乐杰细小又绵软的声调。

 

“天逸哥哥。”

 

林乐杰叫他。

 

当呼吸交缠在一起的时候，当目光吞噬彼此的时候，他们就又站在了一个岔路口，让选择的路途成为了错误的源头。其实也不能说是错了，人的七情六欲最终会变成淹没一切的潮水，他们被推挤着涌下水，用汗与泪把彼此浸湿，然后在成为灰烬的时候才能得到解脱。

 

洪天逸的手在林乐杰腰间揉捏了几下便摸向下身，气氛并没有多么剑拔弩张，林乐杰乖乖的抱着他，小猫一样用手指轻轻抓挠着他宽阔的肩背。

 

热潮不断膨胀，他们之间顿时变得黏腻起来，林乐杰身上蒙了一层薄汗，洪天逸的嘴唇舌尖落在他皮肤上时尝到了一点儿咸涩的味道。林乐杰在洪天逸身侧张开的腿不自觉贴着洪天逸挺动的腰轻蹭，他的呼吸急促，期间夹杂着细碎的呻吟，没过多久他就在洪天逸衣料的摩擦下仰起脖颈高潮。汗水让他的刘海一缕缕贴在额头，洪天逸在他耳边轻笑，他知道洪天逸一定是想笑他快，他瘪瘪嘴，先一步开口，声音还是颤抖的：“你要敢说话，我就揍你。”

 

洪天逸笑着吻他的嘴角，然后带着他的手摸向了刚才在他腿间无法忽略的滚烫部位，连带着低沉喑哑的声音也烫红了林乐杰的耳朵：“乖，不说，你帮帮哥哥。”

 

林乐杰闭着眼睛给洪天逸摸，他也不知道为什么明明能跟朋友一块儿看片的自己到了洪天逸这儿会羞得连头也不敢抬，洪天逸的手臂撑在他头侧，那比他大了一圈的骨骼遮挡住月光把他笼在阴影中，手心尽是洪天逸的体液，他不太会做，洪天逸便包裹住他的手背带他一起动作。他热得发烫，洪天逸也是，到最后风扇也无法消解这些热度，他们只能拥抱着彼此燃烧。

 

2012年的夏季，玛雅人的预言正向世界一步步靠拢，暑热一如往常地在地面翻滚蒸腾，“世界末日你要跟谁在一起”的话题从现在就开始充斥在人们的生活中，洪天逸和林乐杰窝藏在挤窄的房间里，林乐杰学会了弹最简单的吉他曲，他想，那一天，他要和洪天逸接吻。

 

然而世界末日并没有来，因此他也没能和洪天逸接吻。

 

5.

 

初中毕业的时候林乐杰跟他妈说想要当厨子，他妈不同意，非逼着他高考，他就破罐破摔地混日子，带着赌气的心态把校霸从初中当到了高中。

 

洪天逸上了大学以后他们俩的联系逐渐变多了，洪天逸的大学离林乐杰待的那座城市不远，动车也就两个钟，所以林乐杰周五晚上总是雷打不动地翘了自习课去找洪天逸。

 

“你妈都给我打电话了。”说这话的时候，他们刚从车站里走出来，洪天逸手里拿着一罐冰凉的汽水，雾化的水珠顺着他的手指滴落在地面。

 

林乐杰接过来，“啪嗒”一声把汽水打开，小小的气泡在空气中炸裂。“你赶我走啊。”说完，仰头咕咚咕咚喝了好几口。

 

“乐乐。”

 

洪天逸很久没这么叫他了，林乐杰走在前面的身形就顿了顿。

 

“你想过以后吗？”洪天逸问。

 

这个问题比数学题还要难解百倍，因为林乐杰发现当洪天逸跟他谈及以后的时候，他的脑袋里都是从前。

 

从前那台笨重的黑色电视机、从前那颗酸甜的杏子、从前坐在院子里等他回家的外婆、从前带他翻墙的洪天逸。

 

他不知道自己的以后会是什么样子，可是他必须要想。

 

路永远都是向前的，这说明人可以没有退路，但不能没有前路。

 

他们站在站牌底下等公交车，林乐杰突然冒出来一句：“我就想跟你待在一块儿。”

 

这也许是林乐杰认识洪天逸这些年来说得最过界的一句话，也是最贴近于某种情愫的一句话，然而他没等到回应。洪天逸伸手拿过喝光的易拉罐丢进垃圾桶，他看着林乐杰其实是想说什么的，但是他们等的公交车来了，他就拉着林乐杰一起上了公交车。

 

林乐杰住的酒店就在洪天逸学校旁边，每回来他都住那儿，但这次尤其不一样。也许是洪天逸给他买的汽水格外的冰，也许是公交车上人潮拥挤，而他没站稳在踩到了洪天逸脚的同时也被洪天逸的手臂圈住，暗沉的车厢晃动着路灯擦过来的昏黄色光芒，洪天逸湿热的呼吸铺散在他的头顶，他不敢抬头，抬头会发生什么他也不确定，所以他偷偷地靠了靠洪天逸的胸口，那里面藏着跟雨水相同的清新气味。就是这样很多个需要铺陈罗列的理由让林乐杰在洪天逸跟往常一样把他安置好打算离开的时候，从背后抱住了洪天逸的腰。

 

他问洪天逸要不要留下来。

 

时间像缠在脚上的镣铐一样被拖着走，每一步走出的刺耳摩擦声都是煎熬。洪天逸转过身，脸上什么表情也没有，他常用盈盈的笑意去对待别人，很少有这种紧绷僵硬的样子。他抚上林乐杰的脸颊，拇指摩挲着微张的双唇，林乐杰就顺从地闭上眼睛。

 

12岁那年林乐杰等到了洪天逸的回头，15那年林乐杰等到了洪天逸教他弹吉他，17岁这一年，林乐杰没有等到洪天逸的吻。

 

洪天逸弹了一下他的嘴巴，在他捂着嘴愤愤地睁开眼睛后对他笑起来：“没我你是不会自己解决了怎么着。”

 

于是林乐杰知道自己输了，如果现在他不跟着洪天逸装傻，那么一切就会走向失踪分离的轨道。

 

事实上已经开始分裂了，在洪天逸没有吻林乐杰的这一天。

 

林乐杰再幼稚也能察觉到洪天逸的冷淡，比如从前总是秒回的消息现在要隔一阵儿才能收到回复，再比如他给洪天逸打电话对方总是说有事要忙。

 

于是林乐杰产生了一个恶趣味，他特爱干洪天逸没干过或者不喜欢的事儿。玩滑板的时候摔得身上青青紫紫，他就带着伤去找洪天逸，碰一下就夸张地疼得龇牙咧嘴，洪天逸不喜欢他玩儿，他偏要玩儿，而且还要特意告诉洪天逸一声。有回他见洪天逸之前染了粉头发，看着洪天逸眯着眼睛在车站难以置信的样子他更嘚瑟了，气得洪天逸把那一头粉毛揉了又揉最后强行拽着他去染了回来。

 

日子就这么过，没人再去逼近或者逃避他们之间怪异的关系，直到风平浪静的夏日被台风天狂乱地侵袭。

 

台风过境前，天与地合起来围成了一个大熔炉，林乐杰坐在车子后座，面无表情地看着窗外扫过的沉郁阴暗的景色，下车时洪天逸站在门口迎他们，喷涌的热气好像也朝他们吹来了空气中灰色的颗粒物，洪天逸站在那里，头发被风吹得乱飞。

 

屋子里挤了满满当当的人，外婆的家、林乐杰的家，世界都变成了黑白色，所有人都在随着失色的一切流泪。林乐杰面无表情地看着，一下一下机械地眨着眼睛，像是在为错乱的时空疑惑。

 

一定有什么弄错了。林乐杰想，他记忆中的小院儿虽然长满了绿植却从未生出那么多乱七八糟的野草；他记忆中的家总是被一层金色的温柔光辉笼罩不是现在这样的冰冷阴沉；外婆该在院子里等他而不是悄无声息地躺在那里一动不动。于是他知道外婆走了，不是走去超市给他买什么食材，也不是走去和一些同龄人聊家常，她走去了另一个无法触摸的世界，就像逝去的时间，就像他们一起摘豆角洪天逸闯进来揉他头发的那天，世间万物都在向着前方固执地奔袭，带走了一切扯断了一切，他们被洪流冲刷得粉碎，然后再也无法回头。

 

时间果然不会为任何人停一停。

 

洪天逸带林乐杰回了家。那边一团糟洪天逸觉得大概林乐杰不会想要待在那里。远处的天空浓云滚滚，风也开始呼号，厚厚的云层里膨胀着无数的水分，只等一个时间段倾覆世界。洪天逸房间的玻璃已经贴上了米字，他坐在林乐杰身边，咬了咬下唇才把人抱在怀里。

 

林乐杰怕黑、林乐杰是个爱哭鬼、林乐杰撒娇的时候眼角会微微下垂，这些事情林乐杰那帮一同打架逃课的兄弟不知道，那位眯眯眼的前女友不知道，林乐杰的父亲、母亲也不知道，事实上只有洪天逸知道。

 

林乐杰侧身靠着洪天逸的肩膀，没过多久，洪天逸就察觉到侧颈的湿润，那并不是想象中林乐杰的眼泪，而是湿软的舌头。

 

“乐乐？”他疑惑地想要掰着林乐杰的肩膀拉开两个人的距离，林乐杰却不肯抬头。他把头低垂着靠上洪天逸的肩膀，弓着身体，就像窗外被狂风压弯了的树。

 

“天逸哥哥。”

 

林乐杰又这样叫他。软软的、细小的，只有他们两个人才能听到的呢喃。

 

他总是会败下阵来。

 

“就一次，”林乐杰的手攥紧他的前襟，“帮帮我。”

 

人的身体其实是一个平衡的存在，当失去一件东西的时候，往往需要另一件来填补空缺，这样的守恒支撑着人生存下去，如同窗上整齐贴着的米字，它们与易碎的玻璃一同对抗着巨大的风压。林乐杰从未像现在这般渴望过洪天逸，因为洪天逸是他如今唯一能抓紧的人。为此他可以不要理智，也可以丢掉顾虑请求洪天逸碰碰他，伪装的硬壳在瞬间涌上来的情愫下分崩离析，林乐杰知道，洪天逸一直穿透冰壳攥着他的心脏，从故事的首段开始，却未在结尾结束。

 

洪天逸抚上林乐杰的头发，发质并没有被染色剂侵害得惨不忍睹，仍旧柔顺蓬松的像一株蒲公英。

 

天空阴沉得像要倒塌下来，黑压压地无限迫近于地面。狂风裹挟的湿气透过墙体和窗户闯入紧闭的室内，在人的皮肤上与汗水凝结成一层薄薄的水雾。

 

林乐杰的身体并不光滑，黏腻冰凉，他张开腿赤裸的躺在那张他们一同睡过无数次的单人床上。偏过头，他的额发散落下来，露出一双水光朦胧的眼睛。也许是足以毁灭一切的风潮让林乐杰感受到了凉意，洪天逸碰他的时候他还在发抖，洪天逸无比希望自己能把这具从小到大都微凉的身体捂暖，就像那天他们滞留在湿黏的房间被原始的渴望灼烧。

 

林乐杰哭了。哭得不声不响。如果不是洪天逸掰开了林乐杰挡住眼睛的手臂，他大概永远也不会知道那双湿润清澈的眼睛在被极端的痛苦洗礼过后是多么壮观的美丽。

 

雨水倾盆而下，一片一片狠狠地拍打在窗户上发出哗啦啦的声响，整个世界都被水分凝聚的雾气笼罩，就像未曾实现的末日预言在猝不及防的时刻降临于世。坍塌的房屋，落下的石块，龙卷风席卷了杂物在远处的空中打着旋儿，翻腾的浪潮灌入街道，海中的鲸鱼拍动尾巴发出人类听不见的悲鸣，无助的人们在哀嚎、在颤抖、在哭泣、在迎接死亡，而他们在狭窄湿热的空间中紧紧相拥着交合。

 

洪天逸把自己送入了林乐杰身体的最深处，在相识了十三年、当了四千九百二十五天的玩伴之后，他的小行星终于和林乐杰的小星球交轨碰撞。

 

他的手臂撑在林乐杰头侧，感受着白皙的双腿在他腰间随着他的顶弄痉挛颤抖，林乐杰很痛，因为他需要疼痛，但同时他也需要爱抚。

 

其实只要是洪天逸就行，什么都行。

 

他还是被洪天逸捂暖了，所有的外壳正随着洪天逸滴落在他身上的汗水和响在耳边的喘息蒸发，他不必故意用叛逆和任性去吸引洪天逸的目光，他可以用自己的手指自己的嘴巴还有自己最脆弱的内里把洪天逸留下，收紧缠绕在后腰的小腿，抱住汗涔涔的肩膀，他是卑劣的绑架者，又是稚嫩地寻求安全感的幼雏。他想迫切地证明洪天逸存在的真实性，继而给自己留一个继续向前走的理由。他想忘掉，也想记得，他想要自己能永远地留在过去，逃避时间给予周遭的改变和遗憾。

 

失去了什么就应该提醒自己去抓紧什么，林乐杰胡乱地把洪天逸的领口弄得一团糟，他的汗与泪、痛与爱，在这样迷蒙压迫的天气像潮水一样翻涌奔腾轰轰烈烈。洪天逸被弄得决了堤，只懂得掐着林乐杰的腰往深了去，那么瘦那么小的身体，包容了他潜藏的狰狞和放纵。他以为自己会长久地被圈养在铁笼里，相依为命的主人是他的唯一，直到那个热风弥漫的夏日，他看到了蜷缩在床边安静睡着的小孩。

 

林乐杰的表情似是承受不住，摇着头弓起身子，连脚背也绷紧了，绵长的呻吟过后是虚脱一般的喘息。大雨未停，风仍旧呼啸，窗户隔离开肆虐喧嚣的世界，他们的汗水随着晃动的身体濡湿在一处，洪天逸低头吻林乐杰的锁骨和颈窝，咸涩的味道让他像在亲吻一滴眼泪。

 

“天逸哥哥。”林乐杰叫他，贴着他的耳朵像是要说什么。

 

他只顾低头舔吻嫩白的脖颈，手心摩挲着颤动的肩胛，那是林乐杰单薄的羽翼。他用宽阔的胸口把受了伤的身体容纳在怀里，像容纳了陆地的海，像摇晃着陆地的潮，潮涨潮退却永远与岸线紧密相贴。

 

“乐乐……乐乐……”他失控地喊，直到快感如窗外的暴风骤雨般降临。

 

——他弄湿了林乐杰的身体。

 

6.

 

台风天过后的大朵云被堆积成了各种形状垂坠在天空，林乐杰靠在洪天逸寝室门口吸烟，再把烟蒂故意丢在脚下。洪天逸不喜欢，所以他要做，后来他的身体被烟瘾蚕食，洪天逸却仍旧是那样，似乎改变的、努力的、一厢情愿的只有他自己一个人。

 

距离上一个台风天已经过去了13个月，他见了洪天逸五面，他们没再做过，彼此间更多的是沉默。

 

洪天逸电话不通也不在寝室，舍友说他出去约会了，大概晚上也不会回来。林乐杰点点头，笑着说了声谢谢。

 

柔顺的头发，宽宽大大的橙色衬衫还有鼻梁上的眼镜，乖巧的样子让室友都有些不忍心看着瘦削的背影离开。关上门，他忍不住对用书本盖住脸躺在床上的洪天逸开口问：“你弟弟多可爱啊，干嘛不见？”

 

可爱？洪天逸轻轻地笑了笑，想到当着他的面儿故意把烟圈吐到他脸上的弟弟，想到掐着他的脖子在玩闹中实施暴力的弟弟，热衷于染发、逃课、离家出走、聚众斗殴的弟弟，最后想到眨着一双水润的眼睛叫他“天逸哥哥”的弟弟。于是他没回答，对这个形容词不置可否。

 

那日的台风席卷过后，迎接他们的是虚无缥缈的白。他抱着林乐杰，让易折的肩膀被他的手臂完整地圈住，林乐杰像是受了伤的小鸟蜷缩在他的胸膛。然而林乐杰就要飞走了，他知道。

 

没有了外婆的羁绊，这里也就不再是林乐杰的家。

 

每个人都是提线木偶，血脉和情感是连接关节的细线，时间卷起的风沙磨断了一根又一根，但同时也会给予空隙去创造新的联系。他终归不是林乐杰的唯一，林乐杰也不是他的，在四方天空中成长的小孩总不能永远地困在年少，他想告诉林乐杰，这个世界上有汹涌的海潮和漫天飞舞的细小雪粒，有可爱的麋鹿和泼染了天空的绚丽极光，不仅仅只有温柔的外婆和那个傻逼洪天逸。

 

“乐乐。”他轻声呢喃如今变得暧昧的称呼，手指轻柔的抚摸林乐杰的凸起的肩胛。

 

向远处飞好吗？飞向辽阔的天地，做自由的小鸟。

 

某些时候，洪天逸总会败给林乐杰。倒不是说他有多么脆弱，只是人总有命门，就像孙猴子有金箍，紫霞有至尊宝，而林乐杰的“天逸哥哥”就是他的命门。

 

在他成功逃避了林乐杰之后的这个夜晚，他还是被林乐杰给拽了回去。电话那头的吵闹声和粗重的喘气声透过冰凉的屏幕刺入耳膜，林乐杰在嘈杂和叫嚷中朝他喊：“天逸哥哥你不要我啦”，似乎下一秒就应该伴随着小盆倒扣和杏子滚落的声响。

 

然后毫无预兆地，电话被挂断。那时他正和同学一同做课题报告，甚至连招呼也没打一个他就冲出了教室。

 

绿皮火车上的深夜充斥着此起彼伏的杂乱声音和异味，空调也无法消散车厢内拥挤的闷热，车窗外除了零星的灯火只有永无止境的暗夜，洪天逸僵硬地坐着，汗珠从脸上滚落，明明暗暗的线条出现在他英挺的侧脸，他攥紧手心失去了探觉似的发愣。

 

四个小时，他到达林乐杰的城市是半夜三点。

 

林乐杰那么一个令他恐慌的电话过后就再没了下文，他一遍一遍拨过去，迈着大步走出了车站。

 

“喂。”

 

不知道第几遍，电话终于接通了。

 

林乐杰站在门口最底层的台阶上仰脸看着他。

 

他们隔着涌动的人潮深深地望进彼此的眼睛，林乐杰乱糟糟的头发、脏污的衣服和浑身的伤口让路过他的人都留下了疑惑的目光。他朝着洪天逸笑起来，牵扯了嘴角的伤处让他皱了皱眉，但他还是笑着。像那天洪天逸抱起他走进家门的时候，他把自己埋进洪天逸的肩膀说，“你回来啦，天逸哥哥。”

 

那个时候的林乐杰有婴儿肥的脸蛋儿，说话的声音也奶声奶气。后来林乐杰到了变声期，洪天逸笑他一开口就是鸭叫，气得林乐杰扯着洪天逸的耳朵喊，再后来变声期过去了，林乐杰声音里的奶味儿固执地附着在少年每一次开口吐出的语句中，就连粗口的时候也能听得出。

 

所以有的东西其实时间是带不走的，哪怕被一层层的沙砾覆没，待到雨水冲刷过后，待到大风吹拂过后，它最终会露出不可磨灭的本质。

 

少年英气的眉目看久了仍是细致如初，林乐杰手上夹着一根未燃尽的烟，咬住滤嘴他跟洪天逸摆了摆手打招呼。

 

洪天逸径直朝他走过去，夜风并不凉但洪天逸却带着满身的寒意。他一把扯掉林乐杰嘴里的烟，燃烧的金红色掉落在地上弹出了零星的火光，最后在林乐杰的脚边熄灭。

 

谁都知道洪天逸是个从小到大的乖乖仔，见谁都笑眯眯的样子，温柔友善地对待身边所有出现的人和事，谁也没见过他生气，除了林乐杰。

 

林乐杰横冲直撞地撞碎了洪天逸身体裹好的壳，就像洪天逸也同样穿透了他的胸口直达心脏。

 

紧抿着嘴唇，洪天逸粗暴地伸手拽过了林乐杰的衣领，林乐杰踉跄了两下，稳住身体他闭上眼睛。乱糟糟的棕色头发在车站门口的巨大灯光下有着柔软的光晕，气急败坏的洪天逸是想要打他，可他却仿佛在等待一个吻。

 

拳头并没有落下来，毕竟刚才他已经挨了很多。洪天逸扯着他没入药店买了一堆药品，然后他们就在某家名号响亮的连锁酒店里继续维持着尴尬的沉默。

 

电视机停留在卫视不知疲倦重播的电视剧上，只是为了沉默得更加恰当，林乐杰在换了一圈台后关上了电源。四周顿时安静了，只有洪天逸贴近他给他擦药时的呼吸越发清晰。他坐在床沿，清洗完身上的脏污只围了一条浴巾。本来他是赤裸着的，赤裸着面对洪天逸，敞开身体也敞开伤口，是洪天逸为他加了一层遮蔽物。

 

洪天逸的眼睛里有疲惫的血丝，这是他凑近给林乐杰嘴角处上药时林乐杰发现的。他们靠得很近，呼吸缠绵地交融，林乐杰下意识地抬手捧着洪天逸的脸，于是他们就连眼神也勾缠在了一处。洪天逸蓦地扣住了林乐杰的肩膀，手中棉签和药水洒落一地，弄脏了床单的边角，他把人按在床上，太用力以致于压得林乐杰后背上的淤块生疼，林乐杰皱眉“嘶”地发出一声痛呼，但又攥住洪天逸的衬衫勾着唇笑。指端划过每一粒纽扣，最后停留在皮带冰凉的金属搭扣上。

 

“我都要走了，”林乐杰毫不费力地解开了皮带，然后细软的手心钻了进去，“你总躲我。”像是在责怪，更像是在撒娇，可明明更多的是悲伤。

 

洪天逸咬牙忍住几声喘息，任由那双手上上下下笨拙地服侍他。林乐杰抬起头，小猫一样舔舐着洪天逸紧闭的双唇。翻涌的潮水浸湿了洪天逸的嘴唇，让他不得不低头衔住罪魁祸首狠狠地碾压回去。

 

林乐杰痛到闷哼，在嘴唇的交合处尝到了血腥味，他像吸血鬼一样感到餍足，在洪天逸的舌头肆无忌惮地、台风过境一般地在他嘴里翻搅掠夺的时候用下身贴着洪天逸难耐地磨蹭。他的身体再次为洪天逸打开，孤注一掷的、不留余地的敞开，他问洪天逸，“你要不要我走？”“你想不想我留下来？”

 

不同的问法却是相同的沉默。他似乎早已预料到了这个答案，于是低头说，“那至少来送送我。”

 

洪天逸低头急切地吻他的侧颈，滚烫的掌心按在他大腿内侧把他的双腿掰开。

 

“洪天逸。”他的声音颤抖而压抑，带着命令的意味，“你要来送我。”

 

前后都湿成了一片，润滑剂滴落在床单上洇开深色的痕迹。

 

“天逸哥哥，”洪天逸再一次进入了湿润紧致的深处，林乐杰带着痛过了头的哭腔哀求，“来送送我。”

 

回答他的是扣住肩膀一次次用力的顶撞。

 

房间的吊灯有八个垂饰，它们都在林乐杰的眼前模糊成了一团，快感拍打脑袋时，失焦的目光往往无法辨别周围事物的真假，也许看到了相撞的星星，也许看到了坠落的月亮，也许……也许什么都看不到，爱可能是幻象，慰藉可能是幻想，什么都是假的，只有性欲是真的。

 

十八岁的林乐杰，拥有着少年原生的野性与叛逆、任性与张扬，他伸展着自己并未完全长成的翅膀却放弃飞翔，固执地选择了落在他翅膀上的嘴唇。

 

洪天逸把他翻过身，一边吻着他的蝴蝶骨一边重新进入他。他无力地塌下腰，双腿发颤，他贴着床单呻吟与哭泣，后背的伤痕被洪天逸一一细致地吻过，他也不知道自己是更痛还是更爽，只知道更多的欲望伴随着绝望奔涌而至。

 

他终于得到了洪天逸的吻，同时也在亲吻中失去了洪天逸。

 

永远的。

 

林乐杰走的那天，洪天逸还是去送了他。

 

他们之间似乎无话可说，除了沉默还是沉默。过海关的时候林乐杰回过头，湛蓝的天空是林乐杰的眼睛，他笑着对洪天逸摆了摆手，也可能是在跟过去的一切讲再见。

 

他将要在一个陌生的国度里继续生活，那里有父亲、有母亲也会有更加热情的玩伴，那里有未知的冒险和林乐杰的未来——唯独没有外婆和洪天逸。外婆去世后那栋房子被疯长的野草侵占，过去也终于被洪水般轰轰烈烈流逝的时间碾压着尘封，那天去找洪天逸之前林乐杰最后一次站在落了锁的房子门口，年少时所有的记忆都被锁在了门内，他的家终于成为了他永远也回不去的地方。

 

关于从前那些记忆，洪天逸和林乐杰相差无几，他的年少时光，有墙体周边生出的马齿苋，有夜晚路灯下单车穿过半明半暗的街道时的铃铃声响，有烧红了半座城市的夕阳下一双苍老一双细嫩的摘着豆角的手，有刺在掌心软软的发茬，以及大雨来临前沉闷的空气中紧贴的皮肤与汗水。

 

还有，还有——

 

还有肆虐崩坏的台风天，林乐杰讲出口又被湿热的喘息淹没的一句话。

 

轻轻的、珍重的、如同身体全部的——

 

“天逸哥哥，”

 

他的声音像是热潮中的沙哑颗粒，在耳边小心翼翼地随着呼吸飘落。

 

“我爱你。”

 

他说。 

 

End


End file.
